The Whole Truth
by wolfgirlrocks
Summary: It's been 5 years since BD ended, and Renesmee is beginning to have feelings for Jacob. Will he have the guts to tell her the truth about what happened when she was born? Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, the lucky duck. I only own my own characters.**

~Nessie POV~

_Nessie, you're my imprint._ These four words fill my mind, and however hard I try, I can't forget them. The only boy I've ever liked, my brother, my best friend, is now the answer to all of my problems. My mind is filled with emotions, hurt, shock, love, betrayal, relief, and they're all jumbled up inside me big fat head. Why did it have to come down to this? I mean, I'm thrilled and everything, but why is he telling me this now?

**A/N- This is my first story so please review so that I can become a better writer! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just getting into the feel of the story, you know? Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I promise the next chapters will be longer, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. However, I do own my own characters (which are coming up in the next few chapters).**

Nessie POV

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" my Aunt Alice yells in my ear.

"Okay! I'm up! You happy?"

"Very," she says, smiling smugly.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on, school's not gonna wait for ya," she says, pushing me into the bathroom and handing me my clothes, as usual.

"Of course not," I mutter under my breath.

Jacob POV

_Ring, ring, ring._

Ugh. I hate Mondays. I roll over on my side and answer my phone.

"What?" I nearly growl into the phone. I am not a morning person.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" My heart stops when I hear the beautiful voice on the other end. It's _her._

"Oh my god Ness, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Jake. Will you pick me up already though? I'm gonna be late."

Crap. I'm supposed to take her to school today.

"Uh, right. I'll be there in five minutes!"

I jump out of bed and sprint to my car, and I frantically speed to Nessie's mansion.

When I finish speeding down the long windy road to their house, I see her and smile. There she is; sitting on her porch steps, with her forehead knitted together with worry and her finger winding around her bronze waist-length hair. She sighs in relief when I drive up and shows me my favorite smile in the world, hers. She gets in the car and we speed off.

**Sorry, this is kinda a filler chapter, kinda giving you a look at their separate lives. Please review! Cyber hugs to those who review! You can also PM me. :) Also, I think the 5****th**** reviewer will get a sneak peek at the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my own characters!**

Nessie POV

School sucks. Especially at Forks High. You'd think that since I'm smart and pretty and all of my supposed "siblings" are too, I'd be popular. But NO WAY. Life just had to make me the classic nerd. My only friends are, of course, Jacob, and my best friend Kate. There are other friends, like Sarah and Lyn and Emma, but Kate is my real BFF. Then there are the popular girls. Ashley is my worst enemy, though I'll bet that it's because she's jealous of me.

When Jake drops me off, I can see Ashley staring at him, and it makes me angry. I get out of Jake's old Rabbit and I can almost feel her jealousy. "Bye Ness, I'm picking ya up today, okay?" Jake yells out of the car as I walk to my first class, algebra with Kate. I smile at him as he speeds away and raise my hand to wave. Then I see Ashley and think better of it. _Better keep her from spreading rumors,_ I think to myself.

I'm having a good day when we leave English and head off to lunch. As usual, I grab an unappetizing ham sandwich and a soda, then walk off to sit with my friends. Then Ashley walks up.

"Hey losers," she says haughtily.

We ignore her.

"Excuse me! I need to ask you something, Nessie!"

"Fine, what is it?" I say in a falsely sweet voice, smiling up at her with mock kindness.

"You know the dude that dropped you off this morning? What's his name and how old is he?" she says impatiently.

"Jacob, he's sixteen," I mutter, and am thankful when she walks away.

_Why the heck did she need to know that? It's not like she's gonna do anything bad to him, don't worry Nessie._ I reassure myself.

"What the heck was that about?" Kate asks me when Ashley struts away.

"No idea," I reply, and we finish our lunch.

The rest of the school day is a complete bore. In PE, we have this stupid push-up test, and I get to 120 push-ups before the teacher tells me to stop. In math, we learn the Pythagorean Theorem, again, and in study hall, I finish all of my homework.

"See ya Kate." I hug my best friend and walk outside to sun! I glance at my skin and see it sparkling slightly, as usual. I see Jake in the parking lot and my face breaks out in a giant smile. I'm walking towards him when Ashley walks up to him. I can easily hear their conversation because I inherited vampire hearing from my dad.

"Hi Jacob. I'm Ashley," Ashley says in her sweetest voice, pathetically batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey Ashley," Jacob responds, his forehead scrunching up in confusion. He's so cute when he does that.

"So Jacob, do you wanna like hang out this weekend?"

"No." I have to cover my mouth to stifle my laughter when I see the surprised and hurt look on Ashley's face.

"But, I'm pretty, right? Why don't you want to go out with me?"

"I can think of about a million reasons why I don't want to go out with you. But the most important one is that I'm just not interested."

"Bu-bu-but why? I don't understand!" Ashley stutters, her face the color of her beet red blouse.

"You should. I don't want to go out with you. Now run along now, I have stuff to do," Jacob says, not in a mean way, but firm enough that Ashley backs off and runs straight for the girl's bathroom, tears streaming down her face.

I walk up to Jacob. "Hey," he says.

"Hi! What were you talking about with Ashley?"

"She asked me to out with her," he says indifferently, as if girls ask him out every day, which I'll bet they do.

"And…"

"I told her I wasn't interested." He shrugged and opened the passenger door for me. "Do you think I should apologize to her for making her cry?" He says, worried.

"No way, she's a crybaby, and I'll bet that's the first time anybody said no to her. She's used to getting everything she wants."

"Ah," he says, and we begin the long drive home.

**A/N- This is another filler chapter. Sorry, but it seems as if my stories are always filled with a bunch of filler chapters at the beginning. I'm still trying to get the feel of this story! I don't know what's gotten into me, but it's just not clicking in my head! Also, a review would be very nice, whether it's mean or kind! Thank you so much, ScorpiusRoseLover, for my first and only review so far! Does nobody like my story? If you don't, please at least give me some advice to make it better. Remember, fifth reviewer gets a sneak peek of the next chapter! Or should I just quit this altogether? I'm also contemplating having a chapter in Jacob or Bella's perspective! Which should I do? **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- FYI, Nessie is 5 years old but the size of a 15 year old. Kate is sixteen, so she can drive. Nessie's in 10th grade. Also, the story is usually from Nessie's perspective.**

**Disclaimer- I own Kate and Ashley, nobody else.**

That night I lie on my bed for what seems like hours, and think about Jacob until well after midnight. My head fills with random questions like 'Why did he say no to Ashley?' and 'I've never seen Jacob date anybody. I wonder why' and stuff like that. I'll have to admit, I'm a little protective over him, and have been since I was born; at least that's what my family tells me. I'm just finally falling asleep when I hear a heated conversation downstairs.

"No Bella, don't tell her yet!"

"I wasn't going to! I was just about to tell Jacob what a jerk he is for even thinking about-"

"Do not involve me in this conversation! I'm going to tell her whether you like it or not!"

Jacob's announcement is followed by a moment of complete and utter silence.

"Jacob," I hear my mother begin to plead. "Don't tell her yet. She's not ready! Please, at least wait to tell her 'till the morning."

I silently get out of bed and walk out of my room, curious about the secret they're keeping from me. In about a second, I reach the living room door and stop in my tracks. "Tell me what?"

"Renesmee, go back to bed," my father groans, standing up and leading me out of the room.

You will tell me, right? Some day?

He nods as he pushes me back into my room and closes the door. I get back contentedly. Some day's good enough for me. I can hear him sigh as he walks back downstairs.

**The Next Morning**

**Bella POV**

"Renesmee, get up! It's time for school!"

"Coming Ma!" I hear my daughter's sweet voice echo down the stairs.

After a couple of minutes, she sits down at the breakfast table, her bronze curls hanging past her waist.

"Mom, if you want to scold someone about this outfit, scold Alice, not me. She locked my closet and laid these clothes out, so I couldn't change even if I wanted to. She obviously really wants me to wear this." Renesmee blushes as I look at her tiny skirt and her revealing V-neck top.

"Ness, baby, I don't care what Alice wants, I'll help you dress is something much more suitable for school." I slightly raise my voice so that Alice, wherever she is, can hear the almost undetectable hint of rage in my voice. I hear a quiet giggle in her room. I roll my eyes and steer Renesmee into my and Edward's room. I pull out a pink tee and black skinny jeans, along with black Converse, and go back downstairs to let Renesmee change out of her ridiculous outfit.

I'm flipping her omelet when Edward winds his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder and hugging me.

"Good morning, my love," he whispers into my ear.

I turn my head to kiss his cheek.

"Ugh, gross. Mom, dad, please will you stop making out in the kitchen?" I hear Renesmee's voice behind me and give her her omelette.

"Mom, do I have to eat it?" she complains while looking at her breakfast.

"Yes," I say earnestly. "I know you prefer blood, but you and Jake can hunt tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Renesmee makes a face while eating her egg.

Edward chuckles and leans down to kiss me.

"Ugh! I cannot eat anything when you two are doing that! Go kiss on the couch or something! You're destroying my appetite!"

I laugh and we take our daughter's advice.

A few minutes later Nessie walks out the front door. "Kate's here! Bye!"

"Bye!" We call out to her in unison. I silently push my shield from my mind and show Edward my thoughts.

_She's growing up so fast! I miss my baby girl, don't you?_

"Every day." He sighs sadly and we kiss again.

**A/N- So, how do you all like my story? Still, only 2 reviews. Also, if you didn't know this, you can review if you don't have an account, just if you're the fifth person to review, I'll need your email address or something to get the sneak peek to you. I really hope everyone likes my story! I know Kate really isn't in this story much yet, but her part will get bigger. Should I do a chapter in her perspective? Well, anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. I only use SM's characters as puppets and make them do what I want. I also don't own Glee, though I'd like to.**

**Jacob POV**

_Dude, is it weird that last night I dreamed about kissing Nessie?_ Seth and I chat while we run patrol.

_Not funny Seth._

_I'm serious! I understand that you two are like, you know, but could you spare me the kissing dreams?_

_More like us. _Seth's sister, Leah, phases in and joins in on our conversation.

_Ugh, you know guys, I'm gonna go help Rosalie fix Bella's car._

_Since when do you help Rosalie?_

_I have no idea._

I phase out and pull my sweatpants on. I run barefoot to the Cullens' garage and peek in the door, which lays open.

"Emmett, will you hand me the crowbar please?" A muffled voice comes from under Bella's car when she hears me coming.

"Why the heck to you need a crowbar?" I say and Rosalie looks up at me from under the Ferrari.

"Who let the dog in?" she asks as she jumps to her feet with alarming speed. "I need the crowbar because I feel like breaking something." She looks at me with a devilish grin, holding the crowbar like a baseball bat. She and Emmett laugh when they see the surprised look on my face, and she throws the crowbar to the floor. "JK," she says, diving back under the car.

"Since when do you use acronyms like JK?" I ask, intent on annoying her.

"Since when do you ask so many questions? Go chase your tail, dog." She mutters from under the car.

"Ooh, Nessie's not gonna like that, Blondie. She'll have to take revenge." I say jokingly. Nessie is always defending me whenever anybody ever calls me a dog or a mongrel or anything like that. I find it sweet, almost everybody else thinks it's annoying. Now they can't cuss me out when they're mad at something 'cause Nessie'll find out and then all hell will break loose.

"Honestly, Jacob, go find something else to do."

"Fine," I say, sticking my tongue out at her like an immature five year old.

I walk towards the big house because I am totally and utterly bored out of my mind. After gorging on what's in their giant fridge, I turn the TV on. "Yippee, Glee's on," I say under my breath. Ness loves that show. "Might as well screen it for her." I'll have to admit, Glee's actually a pretty cool show. Alice appears in the doorway as Rachel Berry starts singing a ballad to her boyfriend, Finn, like usual.

"Ooh, you're watching Glee! Great!" She plops into the loveseat next to Jasper, and he pulls her into his lap.

"Mph." I get up and walk outside. _If they're going to cuddle and kiss and all that jazz, I am not staying around to watch._

"Ha," I hear Edward's laugh behind me and groan. Why can't these bloodsuckers leave me alone?

"Uh, Bella, let's go hunting!" Edward drags her into the forest as I stand perplexed in the middle the yard.

_Thanks Edward._

Finally, I phase and curl up at the edge of the trees, waiting for my Nessie to come home.

"Jacob, dinner!" A loud voice startles me awake. I open my eyes and see Nessie standing over me. I groan and move my paw over my muzzle, a sure sign that I just want to sleep.

"Come on Jake. Mom and Dad made spare ribs; I know they're your favorite." That wakes me up. I stand up and walk towards the trees and phase.

"Jake, where are you going? Come back!" I hear Nessie's frantic voice and jog back to her.

"I love you Ness, but I'm not going to phase in front of you, okay? Calm down." I lead her into the house and we begin to eat.

"Thank you so much for the great dinner, Bella and Edward. It's delicious." I begin my tenth rib and smile at Nessie, who isn't eating. I put the rib on my plate and lick my fingers to annoy Rosalie. "Ness, why aren't you eating?"

"I don't want food. Mom, you said that we could go hunting tonight!" Nessie gives her mother puppy eyes until Bella gives in.

"Fine! Jacob, when you're done, can you go with Nessie to get her a deer or something?"

"Sure thing." I wink at Nessie and finish my rib. "Let's go!"

I phase and we run around until we find an elk, then once Ness is finished, we run back.

I walk with her to her room, and tuck her in like I used to when she was little. Then I stand up to leave.

"Jake?" I look back at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

I frown. "You know all my stories Ness."

She seems to think for a while. "I love the one about how you turned into a werewolf!" She looks at me with her "famous" puppy dog eyes and I just have to give in.

I sit back down on the bed. "Fine. I guess I haven't told this one in a while, huh? I was sixteen, and your mom, I and her friend from school went to a really gory weird movie. The friend, Mike, got sick in the middle of the movie so we had to wait outside of the bathroom for him to stop puking. While we waited, I promised your mom that I'd never ever hurt her. Then Mike came out and we had to leave. Well, on the way home, I drove and your mom sat next me." I smile at the memory. "She was cold, so I wrapped my arm around her. She got all worried about me, because I was burning with a really high fever. Once she mentioned it, I realized that I was feeling kinda weird, not sick, but off, you know?"

I look into Nessie's eyes. She's totally entranced, and I'll bet that she's picturing the story inside her head. She doesn't like it when people tell her the same story twice, unless I'm the one telling the story. "I dropped her and Mike off, and promised her that I'd call when I got home, because she wanted to make sure I was okay. Well, I got home fine, then when I walked in the house to call Bella, my dad saw me and told me that I looked a little off. And that was it. I totally snapped. It felt like I was exploding out of my skin, and the next thing I knew, I was about to bite my dad's head off." I shudder.

"That must have been the worst day of my life. There were like four voices in my head telling me what to do, to run outside and then they'd explain it to me. I finally calmed down enough after they told me what I'd become, and phased back. I cut my hair and promised Sam that I'd never tell anybody about this, especially Bella. It broke my heart because I'd broken my promise. I'd promised your mom that I'd never leave her, that I'd never hurt her, and there she was, calling me every day to see if I was okay, and as I listened to her voicemails, I'd cry my eyes out because I knew that I couldn't call her back. It was a really hard two weeks. Then I came home one day and there was Bella, waiting for me to come home in her truck. Well, we had a conversation where I said some mean things to her and told her that we couldn't be friends anymore. She cried. A lot. I felt so terrible, so I disobeyed Sam's orders and snuck into her room that night.

"I could tell that she'd been crying, and I tried to make her guess what I was. I'd told her the Quileute legends about a year before and I tried to make her remember them. I made her go to sleep so that she could clear her head. The next morning, my dad woke me up and told me that she was waiting for me at the beach. Well, she told me her theory, that I was a werewolf, and I confirmed to her that what she thought was true. That's basically it, Ness. Plus, it's getting late." I slide off of her bed.

"Jake, please tell me more!" Ness cries.

"Ness, it's almost ten o'clock! I'll tell you more tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." She snuggles back into her blankets.

"Night." I kiss her forehead and walk out of her room.

**A/N- So, Jacob's telling stories now! I'll use his bedtime stories to kinda fill in the five year gap between BD and this story. I don't really know if Kate's actually going to be in this story too much, nor Ashley, I just used them to give you a brief look into their lives. If you are against me taking out these characters, then just review and tell me how you feel about my decision. I think that's all, sorry for the wait! School took over my life, and I still have overdue assignments to make up. And I heard that high school is worse! What the heck am I going to do with college? And medical school? Anyways, I hope that the chapter was worth the wait.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. Deal with it.**

Jacob's story stays in my head all night. The way he told it, I could feel his pain, I understood how hard it was for him to become a werewolf and leave his best friend. I'd never be able to leave Kate without emailing or calling her or something. It makes me shiver, and not from the cold, because I don't get cold. My body temperature is only a few degrees cooler than Jacob's. Of course, my mom and Jake have both told me the story numerous times, but I still love it for some unknown reason. I finally fall asleep at about midnight, but then, after just a couple of hours, a bunch of arguing downstairs jerks me awake.

"Bella! Will you just calm down?" Jacob's voice downstairs is insanely loud.

"Jacob, you will not tell her about that stupid thing any time soon!" My mother's voice is even louder. My god, what is up with those guys?

"She's going to figure it out anyways! Nessie is a very smart girl Bells. She already knows something's up!"

"At least wait until she graduates!"

"She'll have figured it out by then! I've got to tell her soon!"

"Fine Jake. Tell her. You can go tell her. I don't care." I hear a door slam. Jeez people! What is up with these vampires! Jacob seems to be the only sane one here, other than me.

My dad is talking to Jacob now. "Jacob, I respect your decision, and you know Bella does too. But you do know that Renesmee will probably go nuts."

"We'll see." I can almost hear how smug he is in his voice. Oh god, what does he have in store for me?

_Next Morning_

Everything is normal the next morning. I decide to keep last night's conversation out of my head until Jacob and I are alone.

"So Jake, what do you have to tell me?" I smile sweetly at him.

He looks confused for a minute, and then realizes when I press my hand against his dark cheek. "What the hell Ness!" I jump back, confused and somewhat angry.

"Huh?" I ask the hurt showing through my wavering voice and the blush on my cheeks. His facial expression changes from anger and slight amusement to sadness and regret so fast it should be funny.

"I'm sorry," he says, stroking my cheek. "I just don't understand why you eavesdrop so much. I'll tell you later, okay?"

All through school I'm anxious and jittery and even Ashley teasing me about having ADHD doesn't bring my mood down. I am happy and excited, but also a little nervous about the secret. It seems as if they've been keeping the secret from me for a while, and nobody keeps secrets from me, ever, unless I really shouldn't know. Ack!

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper pick me up from school today. We sing songs from the radio really loud out our windows all the way home because it isn't raining, and it's really fun. When we get home, however, I get really nervous. Uncle Jazz senses it and calms me down. I drop my stuff off at our little cottage and head off the main house to find Jake. I find him where I'd thought he'd be; eating from the fridge.

"You know, you're gonna turn into a pig if you keep eating that way," I say, startling him. He turns around sheepishly and swallows his last mouthful of food.

"Sorry Ness. I was hungry," he explains and it seems as if he's embarrassed. I dart up to him and rest my hand on his Neck, asking him what the secret is again.

"Ugh, fine. You want to go to the beach with me? I'll tell you there." I sigh and follow him to the car eagerly.

When we get to the beach, we walk to a big piece of driftwood and sit on it.

"This is where your mom and I met," he says, smiling at me. I raise my eyebrows. "Okay, okay Ness. I'll tell you." He sighs in defeat.

"Do you know how this whole werewolf mess started?" His question surprises me.

"No," I say cautiously, shaking my head.

"We'll start from there then." He runs his hand through his shaggy hair.

"It's a long and . . . strange story Ness. I don't even know if I'll be able to explain it right."

"I'm listening," I say, actually becoming drawn into the story. The edge of his mouth curls up into a smile.

"Sam had it so much harder than the rest of us Ness. Because he was the first, and he was alone, and he had absolutely nobody to tell him what was happening to him. Sam's grandpa died before he was born and hid dad's never been around. He had no one there to recognize the signs. The first time he phased, he thought he'd gone crazy. It took him like two weeks to calm down enough to change back.

"Sam's mom and Leah Clearwater had the police and the forest rangers looking for him. Everybody thought that there'd been an accident or something."

"Leah? Like the werewolf Leah?"

"Yeah. Leah and Sam were high school sweethearts. She went nuts when he disappeared."

"But he and Emily-"

"Shush, that's part of the story. Well, long story short, Quil's grandpa shook his hand one day and just about had a heart attack." He laughs. "Sam's hand felt like he'd left it sitting on a hot stovetop. So Mr. Ateara and the other Elders, including Billy, told Sam what was happening. When he understood, they told him that the other boys of the reservation, me included, would change someday too. So all he had to do was wait."

"I'll bet it gets weird now, huh?" I ask.

"Yep, this is the weird part. Well after a while, everything got better for Sam, except for the fact that he couldn't tell Leah."

"I'll bet that killed her." Now I understand why Leah avoids Sam. She loved him, maybe still does, but he doesn't love her back.

"It did, not physically, but emotionally, you know? Well, one day Sam came to visit Leah and her cousin, Emily Young, had come to visit. Sam just took one look at her and imprinted." He looks at my confused face and chuckles. "You don't know what imprinting is, do you?"

I shake my head.

"Ness, listen carefully. Imprinting is one of the bizarre things we have to deal with. It doesn't happen to everyone. In fact, usually it's a rare exception, not the rule. Sam'd heard all of the stories by then, the stories we all used to think were legends. He'd heard of imprinting, but he never dreamed…" He pauses dramatically.

"Jake, what is it?" I prod.

Jacob looks out to the ocean. "Sam loved Leah, but when he saw Emily, it didn't matter anymore. Sometimes . . . we don't exactly know why . . . we find our mates that way." He looks back at me. "I mean, our soul mates." He blushes.

"You mean like love at first sight?" I snicker.

Jacob isn't smiling. He looks a little disappointed about my reaction. "It's a bit more powerful than that. More . . . absolute."

"Sorry, you're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." I begin to realize what he's telling me.

"Like Jared and Kim? Like Paul and Rachel?"

"Yes. I've got a feeling the same kind of thing's happened between your mom and dad." He laughs.

Then I ask the inevitable question. "Have you imprinted Jake?"

**A/N- So sorry this chapter took so long! So Jake's finally telling Nessie the big secret! I don't really like this story too much, but if you want me to finish it, I definitely will, it'll just be shortish. I hope the chapter is worth the long wait!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Yes. I have imprinted on someone."

Emotions overwhelm my mind. He has another girl in his life, someone that Jake loves more than he loves me. I feel mad, and terrified. I don't know if I want to meet this lover of Jacob's. I love him, and he should love me back, not love some other girl who doesn't deserve him.

"Ness, she's my life. She's the most beautiful person on Earth and I love her more than anything." Jake looks at me hopefully, as if he thinks I'm okay with this.

"Who is she?" I whisper softly. "Do I know her? How long have you been imprinted on her? Does she know about it?"

He smiles as if I just told a very funny joke. "You know her alright. I imprinted on her the day you were born. And she does not know about it. Yet." He chuckles softly.

"Well whoever she is, she doesn't deserve you. Why didn't you tell me before? I got my hopes up for nothing!" Suddenly I don't want to know who this perfect girl is. I don't want to see her in town and know that she's my best friend's imprintee. It makes me sick that I've had a crush on Jacob for a year and he never loved me the way I love him. He'll never love me that way.

I stand up and begin to run away from him. I know it's a cowardly way to avoid my problems, but I can't bear seeing Jacob and know that he will never love me. I run to the big house and shut myself in my parents' room. I collapse in the king-sized bed in the middle of the room and cry until I can't cry anymore. When my dad tries to come in, I tell him to go away. I do the same with every family member until my mom softly knocks on my door. I'm exhausted and I need someone to talk to, so I let her in.

I can tell immediately that Dad's told her why I'm upset. She looks at me miserably, and it's as if my pain is hers too.

"I understand sweetheart. Believe it or not, Edward did the same thing to me once. I know how you feel." But she's wrong. Nobody knows how I feel. And then when she tells me it will be alright, I want to puke. Things will never be alright. At least not between me and Jacob Black, that son of a bitch.

My dad can hear how mad I am through my thoughts. I can hear him talking to the mutt downstairs and I know that Jacob's begging to see me. Soon after, we hear a quiet knock on my door. My mother gets up and leaves. Jacob takes her place.

"I'm sorry Ness," he says solemnly.

I ignore him.

"Nessie, you'll feel different when you know who I imprinted on."

Yeah right. "I'll never feel different. She'll never deserve someone like you," I mumble.

Jake sighs. "Ness, I imprinted on you."

I go numb as his words sink in. Me? He imprinted on me?

"Nessie, you're my imprint." He repeats his statement to make himself clear.

These four words fill my mind, and however hard I try, I can't forget them. The only boy I've ever liked, my brother, my best friend, is now the answer to all of my problems. My mind is filled with emotions, hurt, shock, love, betrayal, relief, and they're all jumbled up inside my big fat head. Why did it have to come down to this? I mean, I'm thrilled and everything, but why is he telling me this now?

**A/N- I suck at writing stuff quickly. I'm so sorry that it took this long to write a 600 word long chapter. I've been sick since Thursday though, so I had an excuse not to write. I only have 5 reviews! Does nobody like this? If nobody reviews, I'm going to quit this. Just a warning.**


	8. AN so don't get excited :(

Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. And it kills me to know that. I'm working on a chapter like, right now, and it'll be up before the end of the month. If not, I'll give you permission to kill me. (not literally i don't want to die) Sorry! I just had writers block. Ugh, I shouldn't be making excuses. Im really sorry, the next chapter will be up soon!

This will be erased when I put up the next chapter.


End file.
